The Time when a Mission Goes Wrong
by omega1979
Summary: The Signs that Yondu Cares Part 2 Based on a kinkmeme. Peter gets wounded on a job. He insists that he can bandage the wound himself. Yondu refuses to listen to him. Rated T for swearing, both Peter and Yondu...Peter is 12 and lives with Space Pirates after all


"For the love of god Yondu, leave me the hell alone. I can deal with it myself" Peter shouted as he made his way down the deck, the blood still running off his body in droplets onto the metal. Either the boy didn't notice or just didn't care.

It had been a hell of a mission, which was meant to be so simple . A standard data retrieval job for a client on Zeorea, a practically abandoned outpost with few laws and few people of authority. And it had all gone to shit, which was the only thing Kraglin would say to Yondu, with the boy in the vicinity. Right now it seemed there was an air of silence, and even though it had been successful, the only casualty had been the boy. There were bruises all over his face, and a long blood soaked rip across his side…and he looked more pissed than upset.

At the age of twelve, but still on the edge of looking like a baby face kid at the onset of puberty. Yondu knew that he was a bag of hormones, from all the information about his Terran species which he had read, it wasn't uncommon for him to be pissed on some days and moody and depressed on others. Normally Yondu just assigned him some maintenance duty in the ship hanger until he had got it out of his system. Having a kid going through this shit was strangely good for productivity.

The sound of the boy slamming his door and defiantly locking it seemed to create an echo through the decks as Yondu finally turned to his crew. "So would one of you like to tell me what the fuck is going on?" As Kraglin began to fill him in on what had happened, or what he knew that had happened since everyone was being tight-lipped about it.

Ten minutes later, Yondu after giving his crew hell at what they had decided to tell him, and holding a med pack went down to the boys room. After a knock, which produced a mumbling which sounded like "Sod off". Yondu flashed his hand over the lock and the door opened immediately.

"God does privacy, mean nothing to you people?" Peter yelled from the small bathroom, at Yondu noticed the blood trail and the t-shirt lying on the floor. It looked like a lot of blood, the boy probably didn't need a transfusion, but this would require a hell of a lot of rest

Yondu could see the opened med kit on the bed, the boys own. With several items missing, no doubt the boy had taken then in the bathroom as Yondu leaned against the doorway.

"Shit, someone did a number on you didn't they." At Peter just glared at Yondu through the reflection in the mirror as he stood by the sink, trying not to wince as he applied antiseptic cream.

Yondu , tried not to look too amused as the boy, begun to tie a bandage by holding one end in his mouth and clumsily wrap it round his body. "You're doing that wrong." He casually said, causing the boy to roll his eyes. "Please just leave me alone, I can deal with this."

"You need a sterile dressing on that wound, for a start…or else you're going to get an infection…and probably die". Joked Yondu, as Peter threw the bandage down in frustration. "Please just go already, I don't want...I just don't want to see anyone right now." Peter began to rub his eyes, with one hand, no doubt banishing the tears, which were threating to fall. Yondu had a rule of "No tears for Ravagers" and it was one rule that Peter tried to take seriously, (and sometimes failed) but no way in hell was he going to cry in front of the Captain, he was almost a teenager after all.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" queried Yondu as he waited for the boy to compose himself.

"Not really, but you're going to order me too aren't you? Besides I bet they already told you what happened didn't they?"

"They told me, you got jumped by some Korbinites, dragged down an alley. And that they had to rescue you". Yondu said simply, knowing there was more to this, then what Kraglin was saying and all Kraglin knew was when his latest member Perlex was telling him. Kraglin had got there too late to save the boy from being jumped, something that was bothering his first mate.

"Oh really, is that what they told you." Peter stated with a dry laugh. "Did they miss out the part when Perlex decided to "borrow" my blaster without telling me? The blaster that I built with my own hands! Did he bother telling you that he mixed up the meeting points, so we were all in separate directions, and I take it he forgot to mention the three Korbinites who were chasing us, were members of the National Guards? Did he forget to mention that?" Yondu noticed the distress on the kid's voice, and how his pre-adolescent body was shaking with either fear or rage making him look younger than he really was.

Yondu noting the wound at least looked clean grabbed the chair from the bedroom and brought it into the cubicle, as he perched on the toilet. He grabbed a fresh bandage and tried to push the kid down in the chair, but Peter was having none of it. "I can deal with it myself Yondu." Peter practically yelled at the Centaurian, who was so used to this he didn't even blink.

"I don't give a shit, just sit down…oh that's an order, you skinny little bitch."

At the sound of the last word, Peter reacted slightly and as if finally admitting defeat, sank down in the chair as Yondu checked the wound further. It was ragged, the blade was almost blunt, and so it would have required a lot of force to cut into his skin. Yondu noticed bruises beginning to form on the boy's upper arms implying that they had been held back tightly. It didn't take a genius, but he still needed to hear it anyway.

"So what happened?" Yondu said in his "I'm the Captain, try to lie to me?" tone that Peter knew all too well. As he lifted the boys arm up to apply a sterile dressing that cause Peter to jerk from the sudden pressure.

"It was chaos, and all I was meant to be was the look-out…I did that well, by the way, if anyone said otherwise. I know it's not a real mission, but I still did it".

"I know the difference Quill, but then what happened?" as he practically rolled his eyes. Peter had been on lookout since he was ten, and had proved a natural. As soon as he got a mission, he found the best places to keep watch, to be in places where no one would question a Terran, to be able to blend in was a skill he seemed to have, even if he was the only Terran in that part of the galaxy.

But being in training, meant that everyone else was responsible for him. Yondu's command was "if they screwed up until his training was complete, they would all pay for it", was meaningless until today.

"My position was compromised, and the Guards were alerted to my presence. Perlex screaming out my name would do that for you, the Guards grabbed me, dragged me down the alley and wanted to know who I was, who my captain was. The name of the ship...you know the drill".

"Did you…"

"Oh, come off it, I course I pleaded ignorance. I wasn't going to tell those bastards anything. So oww". Peter cringed, as Yondu begun to wrap the bandage around him "You know I can do this myself, Yondu...I'm not a baby"

"Just shut up and keep talking." Intoned Yondu, as he continued to wrap the bandage noticing fresh bruises appearing, that would cause him some pain tomorrow. "So then what?"

"So they decided instead, since they would get in trouble with their boss, to take it out on my ass…oh yeah literally!"

Yondu knowing the implications of the word slacked his hold on the bandage as his eyes darted up the boy's body "Don't tell me they". He responded with gritted teeth, almost feeling the yaka arrow in his belt beginning to quiver as the boy shook his head.

"No, like hell I was going to let that happen, so I tried to fight back and that when they cut me. Bastards, I knew the blade was dull. I bet they do that on purpose because it hurts more". Peter said with a grimace, as Yondu continued wrapping the bandage.

"And where the hell was the rest of the crew?" Demanded Yondu, totally pissed at the thought of all this, "Where were the rest of them?" To which Peter only give a dark laugh.

"Well it's kind of hard to alert the crew, when the crew member you're calling out to is standing there just watching" He stated to Yondu, who didn't even bother to hide the fucked off look on his face. "Which one?"

"I'll give you one guess? he's a toadying little weasel, taller than you and he's the newest member of the crew" confirmed Peter, as Yondu finished with the wrapping, and helped the boy to his feet, as he noticed the boy's legs were trembling , probably from the pain or shock

"So he was just ganna watch?" It was a question that Yondu hated, but needed to know as he escorted the boy into the bedroom and perched him on the edge of the bed, as Peter run his hand over his face, reliving memories that he desperately didn't want to "Pretty much yeah, I was calling out his name, but he was just standing there like he didn't give a shit…and they would have done it too if Kraglin hadn't arrived. He was brilliant, by the way, took one look at me and was like a man possessed. He told me he was going to tell you later". Peter swallowed and found his next sentence "He didn't want to tell you in front of the rest of the crew, he picked me up and brought me back home...That's pretty much it.

Yondu looked down at the boy as he finished his story, and let the fury wash over him as Peter rubbed his eyes. This caused Yondu to go to the bathroom and return a few seconds later with a glass of water and some pills he had pulled from the med kit. "Take these; you'll sleep off the worse of the pain." He stated to the boy, who took them without question, and within seconds they were in effect, as he moved back against the bed. Yondu, quickly threw the blanket back and arranged it over the boy as his head hit the pillow, already half asleep. Yondu spied his Walkman and knowing that it would make his dreams easier, placed the earphones by his head and pressed play.

The sounds of Blue Swede filled the air, as Peter threw Yondu a smile of gratitude, which earned the boy a quick head ruffle, the only bit of affection Yondu typically showed as the boy was getting older. "You did good today kid." He muttered more to himself, as he cleaned up the blood on the floor and surfaces and left the room, locking it behind him.

In the meantime, someone had cleaned the blood from the deck, erasing it forever, but that did nothing to quell the rage Yondu was feeling as he made his way to the mess hall. His arrow already quivering in anticipation. As he saw Perlex standing there having a casual conversation as if the entire mission hadn't almost gone tits-up.

"You bastard…you were going to watch that boy be ripped apart, and did nothing."

Yondu deliberately avoided using the word "rape", end of the day Peter was only a child and still had to deal with the idea of it. Perlex perhaps knowing that he was screwed, as the rest of the crew inched away from, him a look of "what the hell" on their faces, as the Xandarian struggled to find the "right answer".

"Thought it would be good for him, maybe toughen him up". There were collective groans and eye rolls from the rest of the crew as the implication of what Perlex said registered on everyone as Kraglin said in a comical tone, from across the room "You are really fucked now".

Yondu moved forward one more step "Do you understand, what I mean, when I say that the boys in training…it means, well only one thing. You have disappointed me, you are a disgrace to out kind and it means only one thing…you like to watch...then watch this". Yondu whistled a low tune as his Yaka arrow burst into life, calm, precise and with no escape. This would not be a gentle death, this was cold blooded, it was cruel, just like Perlex as the arrow entered slowly between his eyes, and spun out of the back of his head. He stood there for a few seconds waiting to realize that he was dead as the blood gushed out of his brains as he fell to the floor.

As the hovering arrow returned back to its rightful place, Yondu begun to issue orders, "Someone throw him out of an airlock, oh and he may have Quill's blaster on him, make sure to retrieve that…and his cut from the mission goes to Quill as well". With his job complete and feeling a hell of a lot better, Yondu turned to go back to the bridge, before yelling out one more order. "And Kraglin, I need more bandages for later, Peter's going to need his dressing changed."

The end


End file.
